Gara Gara Prinsip
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Siapa sangka prinsip Hinata bisa ngebawanya ketemu sama jodohnya?


Gara Gara Prinsip

.

.

By Snow Lavender

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, and Typos and many else

.

/Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang pebisnis muda yang masih menjalankan kuliahnya, kehidupannya sangat santai dan menyenangkan. Setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu dengan sosok laki laki yang menjadikannya sebagai 'babbysister' seenaknya/

.

.

"apa? Jadi perusahaan Uchiha tidak mau menerima tawaran kita?" shock Hinata kesal

"iya Hinata, aku juga bingung kenapa" Temari yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus asisten Hinata menjawab dari seberang telepon

"sambungkan ke Itachi-sama" suruh Hinata dan Temari segera menyambungkannya

Tut... tut... tut...

"halo? Itachi Uchiha"

"halo? Sebelumnya maaf tuan Uchiha, tapi saya perlu alasan yang jelas mengenai penolakan anda dalam kerja sama kita. Jelas kalau hal ini menguntungkan kan?"

"saya bisa saja menerimanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"what? Ok... tell me"

.

.

Hinata keluar dari mobil sportnya dan segera menekan bel pagar. Tak lama, datanglah seorang satpam dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata

Hinata segera membungkuk "Ohayou"

Hinata berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha dan segera disambut oleh Itachi Uchiha

"jadi apa?"

"kamu sangat tidak suka berbasa basi ya... baiklah... begini, tou-san, kaa-san sedang berada di Austria sementara aku harus segera pergi ke Brazil. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah menjaga adikku"

"babbysister, huh? Menyebalkan. Tapi baiklah... hm... berapa upahku?"

"apa? Bukankah dengan melakukan ini kita sepakat untuk melakukan perjanjian?"

"baiklah... baiklah... jadi, mana bayinya?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah tangga "otouto!"

Tak lama, seorang laki laki dengan kaos biru dongker juga jeans hitam selututnya menuruni tangga dengan santai "ada apa aniki?"

"dia?" tanya Hinat shock. Dia bahkan terduduk di sofa saat ini

"ada apa? Bagaimana pun kami harus tetap menjaganya. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari orang tuaku dan adikku satu satunya!" kesal Itachi dan mulai pergi

"semua keperluan, perlengkapan, keterangan tentangnya ada di meja belajar di kamarmu. Jaga dia dan jangan sampai dia terluka sedikit pun!" ancam Itachi sementara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa cengo

"jadi... berapa u-mur-mu?" tanya Hinata tersendat sendat

"18 tahun" balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh "buatkan aku makan siang!"

"ta—"

"buatkan atau kuadukan ke aniki!"

"manja. Aku saja sudah hampir 18 tahun tidak semanja itu kok"

"apa kau bilang?"

"nothing" balas Hinata enteng

.

.

.

Sasuke datang ke meja makan setelah selesai mandi. Rambutnya belum terlalu kering, sehingga menampakkan sosok dewasanya yang selama ini ia kubur dalam dalam

Dalam diam. Sasuke memakan—dengan paksa—nasi goreng buatan Hinata. Hinata hanya memandanginya dari sofa di ruang tamu yang bisa langsung terhubung dengan meja makan

Cara makan Sasuke sama seperti orang remaja kebanyakan. Santai. Rileks. Standar dan tidak terlalu bernafsu. Tapi saat matanya tadi menangkap nasi goreng buatan Hinata, Onyx kejamnya tiba tiba menjadi sayu

Ting tong...

"sebentar" Hinata berteriak dan menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah

Dengan langkah seribu, Hinata membuka pintu dan terlihatlah sosok perempuan berambut merah

"kau ... siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung dengan kepala yang di tenglengkan

"bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu?" tanya balik

"tidak juga. siapa saja boleh bertanya lebih dulu kan?" Hinata menggedikkan bahunya. Karin hanya menggeram kesal

"aku pacar Sasuke! Kenapa?" ketus Karin. Awalnya, Hinata sedikit kaget sih mendengar penuturan Karin. Mana mungkin kan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata akui ketampanannya jauh di atas rata rata, menyukai perempuan yang bahkan salah satu bagian rambutnya aneh!

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata. Sasuke tidak menjawab

"Sasu-kun!" panggil Karin. Hinata langsung menunjuk Karin dengan jari telunjuknya

"dengar ya, jangan harap aku percaya kalo cewek geblek seperti kamu adalah pacar seorang Uchiha. Jadi, sebelum aku tau yang sebenarnya, jangan sok akrab dengannya" ketus Hinata. Tak lama, Sasuke datang dengan wajah datar

"pergi" suruh Sasuke kesal, Karin membelalak dan Hinata tersenyum sinis

"tapi aku kan—"

"jangan berada terus menerus di alam mimpi, Nona" sinis Sasuke "aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Itu mustahil" dan Sasuke akhirnya pergi kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua

"see? So... what is your problem here? Go out now please" pinta Hinata dengan nada mengejek

"memangnya kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Karin tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu, Hinata memang terkenal. Selain karena jabatannya, dia juga berbakat dan berprestasi dalam dunia bisnis

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke dan akhirnya dengan kelabakan, Hinata berlari menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai dua

.

.

.

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata kesal

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang menunjuk ke arah meja belajarnya. Lebih tepatnya meja semi-kantornya. Karena disana banyak terdapat bahan bahan kantor juga bahan bahannya kuliah. Bagaimana pun, umurnya dengan umur Hinata nyaris sama kan? Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan

"aku harus bertemu dengan temanku. Bereskan semua barang itu" ujar Sasuke dan pergi bergit saja

Hinata terduduk di atas ranjang ukuran king size itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang sudah kuliah masih saja menerima keputusan kakaknya untuk adanya baby sister?

Drrt...

Handphone Hinata bergetar dan ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Temari

"talk" suruh Hinata sementara Temari hanya menghela nafas berat

"kudengar, kau rela jadi baby sister agar bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha?"

"right"

"Hinata, banyak perusahaan lain kan?"

"prinsipku. Dapatkan apa yang ingin kau dapatkan"

"hh... memang susah bicara denganmu. Ya sudahlah... hm... begini saja aku temani kau disana ya? Aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan" Temari menjelaskan dan Hinata hanya mengangguk di seberang telepon lalu sambungan terputus. Walaupun tidak di jawab, tapi Temari tau kalau Hinata setuju. Secara, bagaimana bisa seorang Hinata yang bermarga Hyuuga yang tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan apapun di rumahnya dan di perlakukan bak puteri mendadak menjadi seorang babysister! Bagaimana kalau bayinya rewel dan cengeng? Oh... itu hanya presepsi Temari karena ketidak tahuannya. Hinata tidak merawat bayi. Dia merawat monster

.

.

.

Hinata membuka rompi hitamnya dan sekarang tinggalah jeans hitam dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hijau mint

"Hinata!"

Hinata langsung menuruni tangga. Nyaris ia terjatuh karena kaget

"ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata kesal. Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan TV dan menyalakan televisi

"nanti malam, aku mengadakan party"

"apa? Siapa yang akan menyiapkannya?" shock Hinata. Sasuke menoleh

"siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau"

"hh..." Hinata mengerang kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke lalu menekan tombol hpnya cepat

"halo?"

Hinata menyender "ini Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata tampak berfikir "aku pesan dekorasi pesta, minuman dan beberapa makanannya juga"

"oh... bukan. Bukan untuk anak kecil. Untuk hm... apa ya... sepupu! Ya... sepupu... tema nya teens. Jadi bawa saja jus atau sejenisnya asalkan jangan minuman beralkohol"

Hinata berhenti sejenak dan terus mendengarkan orang itu bicara

"dekorasi pesta yang kumaksud? Ya... seperti suasana disko lah!"

"mengerti? Ok... baiklah. Alamatnya akan aku kirim"

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke "see? It's easy"

Sasuke mengangguk "pesta topeng. Kau mau ikut atau tidak terserah. Apa kau jomblo?"

Hinata mengangguk "ya"

"kalau begitu datanglah karena banyak teman temanku yang cukup cocok untukmu. Mungkin"

Hinata mengangguk "ya... baiklah, aku akan turun nanti malam"

.

.

.

Sudah sedari pukul 6 sore, teman teman Sasuke mulai berdatangan. Banyak yang menatap takjub pada rumah Uchiha itu! Bagaimana tidak? Mewah... megah... kokoh dan elegant. Rumah idaman banyak orang

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan pesta baru saja dimulai saat DJ yang sengaja Hinata bayar mendentumkan musik disko yang mengasyikkan

Hinata turun saat ini. langkahnya pelan dan anggun. Dia datang dengan gaun hitam tanpa lengan dan rompi cantik berwarna putih juga topeng berbentuk kupu kupu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan dia memakai sepatu high heels berwarna hitam

"mau menari bersamaku nona?" tanya salah satu teman Sasuke yang berambut merah. Matanya berwarna hijau dan ada tulisan aneh di area dahinya

"tidak. Terima kasih" balas Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya sofa di depan televisi. Semua orang memakai topeng! Bagaimana bisa di tertarik dengan orang yang bahkan tidak diketahui wajahnya kan?

"Sasuke, mau menari?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut orange yang sedang menari dengan girangnya

"tidak minat, Sasame"

"ayolah... mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa belajar menyukaiku"

"tidak"

Bisa di lihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Sasame walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena lampu dimatikan. Tak lama, Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata

"berikan itu" Sasuke merebut gelas jus Hinata dan meminumnya sementara Hinata hanya menatapnya malas

"kau yang mengadakan pesta tapi kau yang malas menari"

"siapa kau?" kesal Sasuke. Hinata membuka topengnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena wajah Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Terkesan angkuh, elegant dan manis

"lihat dirimu! Kau sudah kelelahan"

"aku tidak peduli!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali memasang topengnya

"sebaiknya kau tidur" saran Hinata dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh sarkartis

"jika dengan aku tidur orang tuaku akan perhatian padaku, aku akan tidur sampai seratus jam bila perlu"

Hinata kaget. Ia mengerti! Jadi ini alasan kenapa Sasuke bertingkah dingin dan seperti 'tidak ingin jadi dewasa'. Dia ingin terus jadi anak anak agar bisa merasakan senangnya jadi anak anak

Tatapan Hinata melembut. Jarang sekali. Jika kalian melihat tatapan mata seperti itu, kalian adalah orang yang beruntung

"kau bahkan sudah punya kantung mata. Ku tebak, kau tidak tidur dari semalam kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah

"tidurlah..."

"tidur? Bagaimana dengan pestanya?"

"kau mau tidur di sofa saja?"

"bagaimana kalau ada yang menyerangku dengan tiba tiba"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, akhirnya Hinata berucap "tidur di pangkuanku sajalah! Jadi kau bisa terus memantau pesta tapi bisa di selingi tidur"

Awalnya Sasuke terlihat ragu, namun ada benarnya perkataan Hinata. Lagipula, dia hanya tidur dipangkuannya kan? Tidak lebih kan?

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya berbaring di sofa berbantalkan paha Hinata sementara Hinata terus menegak jus jeruk yang tadi juga diminum Sasuke

"kenapa kau bisa berubah drastis seperti ini?"

Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke "maksudmu?"

"tadi siang kau sangat ganas dan sekarang kau sangat ..."

"lembut?" tebak Hinata dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Hinata menggedikkan bahu dan membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran saja dengan gadis itu

Tak lama, Sasuke mulai terlelap. Pesta juga sudah mulai selesai. Banyak yang sudah pulang dan sisanya hanya sekitar dua-tiga orang yang masih meminum atau memakan camilan

Perlahan, Hinata mengelus rambut Sasuke. Halus. Tidak seperti rambut laki laki biasanya. Setelah rumah hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja, perlahan Hinata berdiri namun tetap menahan kepala Sasuke dengan tangannya. Hinata lalu ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut lalu memakaikannya pada Sasuke dan pada dirinya sendiri yang juga akan tidur di sofa disamping Sasuke

"oyasuminasai Sasuke" ucap Hinata dan mulai memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

Suasana rumah yang berantakan adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali di tangkap mata Sasuke saat membuka

"Nghh..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang juga tidur di sofa

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Pandangannya masih mengantuk dan bisa di tebak, biasanya saat bangun tidur amarah kita berada di salah satu titik puncak

"berisik!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya "hey! Bagun! Aku mau sarapan!"

Hinata berdiri dengan kasar lalu berjalan menuju dapur

"apa dia sudah bangun?" batin Sasuke. Ia kembali teringat dengan malam kemarin. Saat ia tertidur di pangkuan gadis ganas itu. Rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan. Ah! enyahkan pikiran itu jauh jauh dari otakmu, Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Hinata yang sedang mencuci muka

"aku mau nasi goreng yang seperti kemarin"

Hinata menoleh "memangnya kau pikir aku akan masak apa? Aku hanya bisa masak itu"

"dasar moody" kesal Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu, tak lama 2 buah piring berisikan nasi goreng telah tersedia di meja makan

"dua?"

"kau pikir aku tidak lapar" kesal Hinata dan mulai menyantap makanannya

"hei... bersihkan rumahku"

"akan ku telepon petugas kebersihan"

"setelahnya siapkan air mandiku"

Hinata langsung mendongak "apa?"

"air mandiku. Sedikit hangat dan beraroma mint. Jangan terlalu banyak dan air itu harus bersih dan berasal langsung dari shower"

"tap—"

"babysister tetaplah babysister"

Hinata menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya mengangguk kasar

.

.

.

Sehabis mandi, Sasuke melihat rumahnya sudah kembali mengkilap. Diam diam ia tersenyum. Walaupun laki laki, ia adalah orang yang menyukai kebersihan dan kerapihan

"oh ya..." Hinata yang baru turun dari tangga menyusul Sasuke yang masih menginjak anak tangga paling bawah

"Hn?"

"Karin itu siapa sih?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya

"kau maunya apa?"

"ih! Malah balik nanya lagi! Cepetan dong"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa "dia temanku"

Hinata tersenyum "baguslah..."

"maksudmu?"

"y-ya... jadi aku tidak harus menjadi babysister dua orang kan!"

"Hn. Tapi akan segera menjadi tunanganku"

Mata Hinata melebar seketika "apa maksudmu?"

"belum saatnya kau tau. Kalau akhirnya memang 'kau', akan kuberitahu nanti"

Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan menonton tv saja

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Kau harus sekolah!" teriak Hinata kesal

"Hn"

"jawaban apa itu! Cepetan! Nanti telat dimarahin dosen!"

"terserah"

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang dan kembali menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Sasuke

"Sasuke... bangun" kesal Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan tangan dari Sasuke, Hinata saat ini telah berbaring di sampingnya

"S-Sasuke?" shock Hinata

"lebih baik kau juga tidur nona Hyuuga"

Hinata kembali duduk "dosen akan marah nanti"

"biarkan saja... lagipula rasanya lebih nyaman kalau kau tidur disana"

"Sasuke... sudahlah! Jangan menggodaku terus! Ayo kuliah! Kalau tidak, kau akan kutinggalkan sendiri di sini dengan ampere yang kuturunkan" ancam Hinata murka. Sekejap, Sasuke sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang

"dasar" kesal Sasuke dan mulai berdiri sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyuman

.

.

.

Hinata kembali berguling guling di ranjangnya. Rasanya menyenangkan juga saat ada perasaan aneh yang menggeluti dirimu. Seperti ada geli, ragu, bingung, aneh dan menyenangkan!

"entahlah Temari... aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan dari Temari

"kau jatuh cinta! Aku yakin!"

"tidak... aku rasa tidak... mana mungkin aku menyukai laki laki tampan itu! Dia itu udah keren... ganteng... cool... sedikit childiss! Ih... bener bener tipikal cowok idaman aku banget"

"tuh kan..."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri

"baiklah... kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa aku suka dia. Tapi gimana dengan dia?" tiba tiba suara Hinata berubah sendu

"maksudmu?"

"orang seperti apa aku? Kasar, kaku, aneh, cewek kantoran yang membosankan, aku nggak cantik dan menarik lagi. Aku ini nggak cocok sama dia. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia bakalan punya tunangan" Hinata menghela nafas berat

"kenapa nggak coba dulu aja sih! Lagian kamu itu nggak semembosankan yang kamu pikir. Kamu lumayan asik dan satu hal dari kata kata kamu tadi yang bener bener salah besar! Kamu itu nggak jelek, KAMU CANTIK!"

"kamu bohong! Aku udah lihat wajah aku di depan cermin berkali kali dan tetep aja ngerasa kalau aku ini jelek"

Temari menarik nafas panjang "katakan saja dulu"

"apa? Mengatakan kalau aku suka dia? Hell no!"

Tut... tut... tut...

Hinata mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena merasa wajahnya memanas

.

.

.

Tok tok tok...

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang baru selesai dari acara mandi dan masih menggunakan handuk di kepalanya pun segera memutar knop pintu

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata bingung

"ikut aku sebentar"

"tapi aku udah pakai piyama! Apa kamu nggak lihat?"

Sasuke mendengus "ikut aja! Ayo!"

"nggak mau! Aku—Kyaaaa!"

Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata di bahunya. Setengah badan Hinata berada di punggung Sasuke dalam keadaan terbalik

.

.

.

"kita sampai..." Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di meja makan yang sudah rapi dan terlihat cantik dengan tatanan beberapa lilin dan bunga lavender

"indah... indah sekali"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menarikkan kursi tempat Hinata duduk

"makanlah. Aku yang memasak"

Hinata tercengang. Steak ini Sasuke yang masak? Kalo Sasuke emang bisa, ralat, pinter masak, terus kenapa nyuruh Hinata dong?

Hinata memotong steak itu. Lembut... wah... pantasnya Sasuke jadi koki aja! Baru satu suapan, Hinata memasukkan steak itu ke mulutnya. Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"kau tau... umur kita sudah 18 tahun, benar?"

Hinata mengangguk "ya..."

"aku belum pernah memiliki pacar dan sekarang harus langsung bertunangan"

Hinata menghentikan acara makannya

"aku sempat berfikir untuk menerima. Tapi di hari pertama kau datang ada rasa yang mulai berbeda. Rasa ingin memberontak"

"maksudmu?"

"sehari sebelum kedatanganmu, kakakku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai Karin. Pasalnya, kakakku berpendapat bahwa Karin itu menyukai aku dan kakakku. Kami berdua"

Hinata diam dan tetap memperhatikan

"akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa akan membantuku lolos dari jebakan Karin"

"Hm?"

"satu satunya cara agar aku lolos adalah dengan cara mengatakan pada tou-san dan kaa-san bahwa aku memiliki pacar yang lebih di bidang manapun dibanding Karin. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa? Dia Uzumaki! Keluarga terpandang kelas atas yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas standar. Keluarganya kaya dan dia lumayan cantik"

Hinata mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya

"saat kau terkesan marah saat kakakku menolak kontrak itu. Kakak langsung berfikiran bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat. Awalnya aku ragu dengan itu ..."

"aku mengerti"

"tapi ternyata insting kakakku benar"

"Eh?"

"awalnya kalau memang aku tidak tertarik padamu, aku ingin memanfaatkan kehadiranmu. Tapi ... aku salah. Aku menginginkanmu karena aku benar benar menyukaimu"

"S-Sasuke?"

"aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Apa benar perasaan yang kurasakan ini namanya suka? Apa aku memang pantas untuk perempuan perfectionis seperti kamu? apa aku pantas untuk seorang Hyuuga? Pasalnya, aku adalah seorang Uchiha bar bar dan kau adalah seorang Hyuuga kasar yang di baliknya terdapat kedewasaan"

Hinata menangis kali ini

"mungkin aku tidak romantis karena mengatakannya dengan datar. Tanpa syair indah, puisi, atau alunan lagu dan gombalan. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau merubah margamu menjadi Uchiha beberapa tahun lagi"

Hinata terkesiap

"maukah kau?"

Hinata mengusap air matanya dan berlagak angkuh dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hinata lalu berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih harap harap cemas

"Hinata..."

Hinata kembali menoleh "ada apa tuan Uchiha?"

"kau lihat aku sekarang! aku yang keras kepala pun bisa setegang ini karenamu! Jadi kumohon jangan bersikap seperti itu"

Hinata menoleh lalu menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya juga

"percaya atau tidak. Aku yakin ini takdirku"

"Hn?"

"takdir untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha nantinya"

Sasuke menyeringai "aku sudah tau kau tidak bisa menolakku"

"hah? Dasar PD nya selangit"

.

.

.

Omake

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu dengan anggun. Tubuhnya di balut dengan gaun putih panjang yang juga bertangan panjang dengan pita perak di pinggang. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai bebas dan matanya di hiasi kacamata berbingkai hitam sedang kakinya di lapisi sepatu high heels tingkat bangsawan atas yang mengkilap

Pintu ruangan keluarga terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hinata dan Sasuke mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa

"apa ini pacarmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan suara beratnya

Sasuke mengangguk "ya. Dia pacarku"

"Kaa-san seperti pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, dan matanya ..." Mikoto terlihat berfikir

"setinggi apa derajatnya sampai sampai bisa mengalahkan Karin?" suara Fugaku kembali terdengar. Di ruangan ini, yang terlihat paling tenang hanya Itachi. Dia sepertinya sangat yakin kalau Hinata akan menjadi Uchiha beberapa tahun lagi

"tou-san bisa lihat sendiri. Wajahnya jauh di atas Karin" Sasuke memulai dan dibalas anggukan Fugaku

"dia memang dari keluarga Kaya. Tapi untuk melanjutkan kuliah, dia juga di biayai oleh beasiswanya. Jelas itu melebihi kepintaran Karin"

Fugaku kembali mengangguk "tetap saja. Karin berasal dari Uzumaki dan kau tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu"

"iya. Oh ya, Hinata juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Dia adalah salah satu bagian paling penting di Perusahaannya"

"perusahaan?" bingung Fugaku

"tou-san akan tau kalau dia memperkenalkan diri"

Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat "saya Hinata Hyuuga, Jii-san" lalu duduk kembali. Sekejap itu juga, Fugaku langsung kaget

"Hyuuga? Maksudmu dia puteri dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap sementara Itachi semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Bye bye Karin!

"kau puteri Hiashi?"

Hinata mengangguk

"Tuhan! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menemui sahabatku itu gara gara jadwal kami yang sama sama padat" tawa Fugaku muncul. Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat lega

"ah! benar juga... Kaa-san baru ingat kalau mata itu adalah mata khas Hyuuga! Dan juga kita pernah bertemu di jalanan kan? Saat lampu merah!"

Hinata tampak mengingat ngingat

"ah... jangan jangan baa-san adalah perempuan yang waktu itu kesulitan membawa belanjaan ya?"

.

.

"_aduh... taksi kemana sih?" kesal Hinata. Hari ini ia pergi naik taksi karena mobilnya sedang direparasi_

_Hinata melihat sekeliling. Lampu sedang merah dan para pejalan kaki sedang menyeberang. Tampak seorang wanita yang tengah berhenti di tengah karena tidak sanggup membawa barang belanjaannya yang sangat banyak_

"_ya ampun..." gumam Hinata dan berlari cepat_

"_baa-san, biar kubantu membawakan ini..." Hinata langsung mengangkut dua plastik besar yang ternyata memang lumayan berat. Wanita yang ternyata adalah Mikoto itu tersenyum melihat gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis muda cantik yang berpakaian kantoran. Sangat sempurna. Cantik, masih muda, mapan dan baik hati. Coba saja dia yang jadi calon tunangan Sasuke. Bukan Karin yang kerjanya Cuma bisa shoping. Tapi apa boleh buat? Fugaku sudah terlalu berteman dekat dengan Tuan Uzumaki itu lagipula mana mungkin kan gadis se-sempurna ini masih menjomblo di era modern seperti ini?_

"_arigatou gozaimasu"_

_Hinata tersenyum "iya baa-san. Sebaiknya, lain kali baa-san meminta anak baa-san untuk menemani supaya nggak kerepotan. Kan kasihan kalau baa-san jadi drop"_

_Mikoto tersenyum "anak baa-san semuanya laki laki"_

"_oh... begitu. Maafkan saya baa-san. Oh ya, baa-san mau kemana lagi? Biar saya bantu membawakannya"_

_Mikoto menggeleng lemah "baa-san akan menunggu taksi disini saja"_

_Hinata mengangguk "baiklah kalau begitu..." lalu Hinata melambaikan tangan tinggi tinggi dan sebuah taksi pun berhenti_

_Pintu terbuka dengan otomatis, Hinata langsung mengambil alih dua kantung plastik besar itu sementara Mikoto masuk_

"_Pak... kalau sampai di rumah ibu ini, tolong bawakan belanjaannya ya. Berat. Dan... oh ya..." Hinata mengambil dompetnya_

"_ini uangnya"_

"_tidak usah nak... ibu punya uang kok" cegah Mikoto namun Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil_

"_pasti uang baa-san terkuras karena belanja segunung kan? Sebaiknya untuk yang lain saja baa-san. Lagipula, saya senang bisa membantu baa-san" Hinata lalu membungkuk memberi hormat dan menyaksikan taksi itu pergi_

"_selamat jalan baa-san! Sampai jumpa!_

_._

_._

"wah... baa-san!"

"ya ampun... baa-san senang kali ternyata kamu yang jadi pacar Sasuke! Aduh... dapat mimpi apa baa-san semalam"

Hinata tersenyum

"baiklah, kau bisa terus menjadikannya pacarmu. Tou-san akan bicara dengan tuan Uzumaki"

Itachi melebarkan senyumannya sementara Mikoto sudah tidak sabar menyaksikan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke

"persiapkan dirimu"

"untuk apa?" bingung Hinata

"3 tahun lagi, aku akan merubah margamu menjadi Uchiha"

.

.

Owari


End file.
